


The Stars in Galatea's Eyes, A Heart Held by Pygmalion

by AughtPunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A RoBUTT, God I'm old, Hanzo is his mechanic, It's literally the third piece of smut I've ever written, Jesse is a Robot, M/M, NSFW, Robot AU, Robots, Robutts, Will They Kiss, and rewind, anyway, more like, of course, smut in the second half, so be kind, this is me you're talking about, wireplay, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: Originally written for the zine Strange Oddities!Hanzo is one of the greatest robot mechanics who has ever graced the Ceres' space colony. Jesse is his best customer: a robot who lets Hanzo use his body as a canvas and always pays in cash. There is just one problem. Hanzo may have designed Jesse to be just a little too hot.NSFW in chapter 2!





	1. SFW

Word had it that Hanzo Shimada was the best android mechanic on the far side of the asteroid belt. That his humanoid modifications were undetectable to not only the untrained eye but to subdermal scanners. You could bring him a box full of rusted tin cans and he could make a robot guaranteed to pass the Turing test in under and hour. Hanzo didn’t agree, of course. He wasn’t a mechanic. He was an  _ artist _ .

And if Hanzo was an artist, then his masterpiece was Jesse McCree. The android had walked into his shop almost a decade ago as a stripped-down basic Alphatek skeletal system robot wearing nothing but a cowboy hat with a request for some custom modifications. Jesse tended to roll into the shop every couple of months for some no-questions-asked repairs by Hanzo’s skilled hands. Part of his payment was letting Hanzo try out experimental, and technically illegal, mods on him at the same time. Jesse never complained about Hanzo’s tweaks. Instead, he would smile (once he was given a proper mouth) and say he trusted Hanzo to make him look good. 

For the longest time, Hanzo’s biggest problem was the fact he made Jesse look  _ too  _ good. 

“Hanzo? Sugar? You got room in your busy schedule for little old me?”

Jesse’s looks stopped being Hanzo’s biggest problem the day he looked up from his work bench and saw the android silhouetted in the doorway to his shop. He was grasping his side, neon pink coolant seeping through his worn serape and onto his fingers. Yet that same warm smile was on his face, as if he had only come in for a basic check-up and wasn’t potentially bleeding out on Hanzo’s floor. 

Hanzo didn’t bother to put his current project away before he rushed to Jesse’s side. His hands moved across the android’s body in an attempt to assess the damage. If Jesse made any comments, and Hanzo assumed he did, he couldn’t be heard over the pounding in Hanzo’s ears. There was something boiling within him. Rage mixed with something else. Worry? Over-protectiveness? He lifted his head only to meet Jesse’s own worried gaze. 

“Who did this to you?” Hanzo hissed out as his fingers lightly grazed what felt like a large cavity in Jesse’s side. Not only that but he realized there was something very important missing. “And where is your arm? Did they take it? Tell me.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, darlin’!” Jesse shrugged off his serape to confirm, yes, there was a large chunk missing from his left side along with his left arm. Wires and tubes hung uselessly out of him as sparks came out of his shoulder joint. “Don’t you worry, those cowpokes got it twice as bad as I did. And they didn’t take my arm. The, uh, train did.”

That snapped Hanzo out of his revenge plans. “The train?”

Jesse coughed through a wave of static. “See, I was trying to make a quick escape to your place and I figured I’d just jump on the next passing train to hitch a lift. So I lept off an overpass, grabbed onto the top of the train — ”

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose, not caring about any stains the neon pink coolant would leave behind. “I will be sure to order stronger shoulder joints next time. That being said, I can not stress enough that you should not jump onto a moving train and attempt to ride it like a mad man!”

“I was tryin’ to get here as fast as I could! Can’t blame a man for not thinking straight after his core got all shook up!”

Whatever Hanzo was going to say next died on his lips. The annoyance which replaced the rage swiftly was overtaken by an icy fear. Jesse did tend to make him run through a gamut of emotions whenever he showed up. “Your core has been damaged? Why didn’t you say so?! Get on the bench this instant!”

“I wouldn’t say damaged, just shaken — ” Jesse must have seen something in Hanzo’s eyes, because he cut himself off with a quick, “Yessir!” and hobbled his way to the bench, leaving a trail of coolant behind him. 

Hanzo did not hesitate in his treatment. With surgeon-like reflexes he removed what little remained of Jesse’s lucky flannel and began a proper assessment of the injury. Once the coolant tubes were clamped shut and the neon pink liquid wiped away he could see the damage more clearly. He reached his hand up inside Jesse and touched a warm metal sphere in the middle of his chest. He could feel scratches, but there was no breach of Jesse’s data core. Whatever did this to Jesse had tried their best to aim for his more vital systems but missed. 

“You know, usually I ask a guy to buy me a drink before they get elbow-deep inside me.”

A quick glance up confirmed that, yes, Jesse did in fact think that line was hilarious. His silence must have gotten to Jesse, because the man quickly backpedaled with, “Just a joke, starshine. You’re the only man I trust with my heart.”

“Your core,” Hanzo corrected. 

“I know what I said, sweetheart.” Jesse smiled, and Hanzo couldn’t help but notice the wrinkles that formed in the corner of his eyes. It was one of those strange side effects of Jesse’s humanoid prosthetics that Hanzo hadn’t planned on. Sort of like how he hand-painted every detail of Jesse’s eyes, yet he had no explanation for the warmth within them. He removed his hand from Jesse’s chest cavity and wiped it with a stained rag. 

“Your core shielding has light surface damage. If you were any other android I would say it would not need to be replaced. However, in light of the fact you see nothing wrong with jumping onto trains — ”

“It worked in the past, you know — ”

“I will replace it with something far stronger before patching the rest of your body up with pre-made parts.”

Jesse let out a soft groan. Hanzo could see the armored plates inside Jesse shudder ever so slightly. “Anythin’ but factory-made stuff! It always looks like pickled pig skin but nowhere as lively. Can’t you whip something special up for little old me?”

Hanzo almost said no, but caught himself before the word had a chance to escape. “It would take time,” he said instead, “and I would want you to stay here in case there is anything not obviously wrong with your systems. You must take better care of yourself, Jesse. There are things that not even I can repair. Three inches to the right and I would have lost you for good. And I never would have known.”

He didn’t fully realize how soft his voice had gotten, or how deep his chest ached at the thought until Jesse lightly touched his cheek with his remaining hand. He brushed a drop of coolant off of Hanzo’s lips with his thumb. If said coolant was diluted with tears then neither man mentioned it. 

“Sweetheart, even if those bastards shot a hole the size of a dinner plate through me, I still would crawl back to you, even if only to look at you one last time before I go join the rest of the stars.”

There was that warmth in Jesse’s eyes again. A light that Hanzo could never create with his own hands. It was Jesse who breathed life into Hanzo’s art. In that moment, Hanzo realized that designing Jesse to be handsome was never his problem. The real issue was opening his door to a stripped down robot and letting him right into his heart. 

Unable to trust himself to speak, Hanzo closed the gap between them, sliding onto Jesse’s lap, his lips meeting Jesse’s without hesitation. Jesse gave up his words for a chance to respond in kind. Their lips parted and Hanzo lost himself in tasting the scar on Jesse’s lip he painfully crafted, the chipped teeth which he hadn’t planned but just sort of happened, the hint of sweetness to Jesse’s tongue that should not have been there at all. Gasping for air, Hanzo pulled away long enough to spit out, “There’s coolant leaking into your saliva ducts.”

Jesse blinked the stars out of his eyes. “That’s, uh, not what I was expectin’ you to say.” 

Hanzo stood up off Jesse’s lap and grabbed his tool case off the floor. “There must be an inner leak. I must fix it before it enters your internal systems and does more damage. Go lay down on my bed and wait for me.”

“Now that’s what I was hoping to hear!”

“So I can open up your chest cavity and do a full scan of your systems. The bench isn’t large enough for such an in-depth check.” Seeing the disappointment on Jesse’s face Hanzo paused long enough to lean down and kiss the corner of Jesse’s mouth. “I wish to make sure you are in perfect condition before I take you apart.” 

A slow smile spread across Jesse’s face as he hopped off the bench. “Deal. But you gotta replace my arm first, alright? I’ve been dreaming of holding you in my arms for ages. And I can only do so much one-handed.” 

Jesse’s words did not hit Hanzo fully until the android was halfway across the shop. He grabbed the closest spare arm to him and ran to catch up, eager to finish the job before he moved on to more personal business.


	2. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robutts ahead!

“Pumpkin, I’ve always trusted you, and I know you’re the best damn mechanic in the solar system, but are you sure this is the best arm for me?”

Jesse sat on the edge of Hanzo’s tarp-covered bed, flexing his new arm. Said arm was a hideous thing of dull metal with an odd knob on the elbow and the world’s tackiest skull decal to boot. Hanzo rolled his eyes as he put the finishing touches on the synthetic skin patch that covered Jesse’s left side. 

“If I recall correctly, you were the one who wished for an arm as soon as possible that did not look like pig skin.” He nodded at the arm. “With that you will at least pass as a human with a cybernetic arm. Just tell anyone who asks that you foolishly thought the phrase ‘catching a train’ was a literal one.”

That got a chuckle from Jesse. The android had been oddly silent through Hanzo’s repairs. Normally he’d be chatting away about this and that as Hanzo fiddled with his insides. But today he hadn’t said a word and seemed to be content to watch Hanzo work in silence. It didn’t help that neither of them had spoken a word about the kiss from earlier. Dread crawled into Hanzo’s stomach, and doubt flowed in afterwards. 

But those fears were chased back into the darkness as Jesse stood up and easily swept Hanzo off of his feet, picking up the other man and holding him tight, as if he weighed nothing. Laughing, Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders and covered his face with kisses. Jesse did his best to return as many as he could, even though it more or less resulted in their noses bumping into each other.

“Been waitin’ years to kiss you,” Jesse whispered.

“You did not have lips when we first met.”

“That’s why I had to wait years for this.”

They both leaned in enough to press their foreheads together, neither wanting to let go. Hanzo wanted to do so much more, to express every feeling and desire he’d denied for years, but he was also content to remain in Jesse’s arms for the rest of time. Eventually gravity won out, and Jesse flopped backwards with Hanzo onto the bed, causing the plastic tarp to let out a loud crunch under them.

Jesse winced. “Gotta admit, sweetheart, the tarp kind of ruins the mood.”

“I will remove it as soon as I finish with your repairs.” Hanzo sat up and straddled Jesse’s lap to pin the android to the bed. He pulled his own shirt off over his head, receiving a low whistle from Jesse. 

“Mood’s fixed now.” Jesse rested his hands, both synthetic flesh and metal alike, on Hanzo’s hips. He moved them up Hanzo’s sides and got them teasingly close to his chest before Hanzo swatted them both away.

“You are not finished with your repairs, cowboy.” Hanzo leaned over to grab his bag of tools from the edge of the bed. “Your core armor still needs to be replaced.”

Dread flickered across Jesse’s face. “Do we gotta, darlin’?”

Hanzo placed his hand in the middle of Jesse’s chest. “Yes, we must. You will be unplugged for less than a minute. You have my word.”

“I know, I know, it just,” Jesse sighed, “it’s a lot longer than a minute on my end.”

“I will move as fast as I can. Be brave, my love,” Hanzo said as he traced a line down the center of Jesse’s chest. At his silent order the skin rolled back to reveal the metal plating that defined Jesse’s body. A quick series of taps caused it to blossom open and expose Jesse’s insides. To a layman the chest cavity of a basic Alphatek robot may have looked like a mess of wires and blinking lights, but to Hanzo it was a work of art. He moved the bundles of cords aside to expose the armored core within: a simple sphere of dark metal with multiple wires attached. 

“Hanzo?”

The use of his actual name caused Hanzo’s eyes to flicker to Jesse’s. 

“You uh, I’m, I’m really your love? Really truly?”

Hanzo smiled. “You and no other.” He leaned down and kissed Jesse lightly. A soft, teasing kiss that promised so much more. The exact kiss needed to distract Jesse long enough to pull the main wire off the core. All it took was a hard yank and Jesse’s head fell back onto the tarp-covered mattress.

Hanzo’s heart ached to see Jesse this way. His eyes were dark, his body limp, his natural smile forced into a neutral line. Like this Hanzo could not see the man who stole his heart. This was nothing more than a hurriedly patched-up painted shell wearing cowboy boots. He shook the chill from his spine and went to work, detaching the rest of the wires to remove the damaged core armor.

And there, in the middle, was Jesse. A solid black cube no larger than a six- sided die. 

The core floated silently within the armor, spinning in place to show the artificial intelligence inside was still active. Hanzo fought back the urge to touch the core, or kiss it, or a dozen other things which may cause damage. But if he blew it a kiss before encasing it in brand new armor, then that was his secret and his alone. He swiftly reattached the less important wires before plugging the main one back in. Jesse’s entire body jerked under him, and the light returned to his eyes. 

“Sweet Mercury! How long was I out?”

“Less than a minute. I kept my word.”

Jesse groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Sure as hell didn’t feel like a minute. Least I was stuck in some nice memories this time. You know, I almost forgot what you used to look like before you got all prettied up.”

Hanzo paused. “Before the undercut?”

“I meant the piercings. Don’t know if I’ll ever forgive you for losin’ your grey wings.” Jesse gave Hanzo a lazy smile. “I was loopin’ the day we first met. You looked like you were ready to toss me out on my ill-padded behind till I said—”

“That you’d pay in cash?” Hanzo returned the smile. “Or was it when you gave me permission to try out my ‘crazy experiments all the androids back on Mars are talkin’ about?’”

“Nah.” Jesse reached up with his synthetic hand to cup Hanzo’s cheek. “It was when I asked you about your noodle project. You lit up just like a kid on Christmas and just got cuter and cuter the more you talked about it. Fell for you like a ton of bricks right then and there. Where are those lil dragons, anyway?”

Hanzo leaned over enough to give Jesse a view of the bedroom window. There on the windowsill were two blue, fuzzy, snake-like dragons curled up in a knot together. One of Hanzo’s stranger experiments, he would admit. But the challenge of giving the rudimentary artificial intelligence of a simple cleaning robot a more complex body was too large to ignore. “Udon has completely abandoned his inbuilt clean-bot programming. Soba, however, still tends to get stuck in corners and beep at wires on the floor. There were a few hiccups while they rewrote their own code to get around the fact that they no longer had inbuilt vacuums, but their adaptation ability is remarkable. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Just admirin’ your smile, angel. You could light up the whole sky when you’re happy. Course, there’s more of you I’d like to admire—aw, sweetheart!” Jesse let out another sad noise as Hanzo this time removed Jesse’s hands from his chest. “Thought you said all I needed was the new core armor.”

Hanzo nodded. “Which I must now test.”

“You’re killing me, apple dumpling.” 

“You will thank me next time someone attempts to shoot a hole through you.” Hanzo gently shifted a cord of braided wire out of the way, fully exposing the armor core once more. Sometimes he swore Jesse’s innards moved with a mind of their own. Even when he worked on Jesse completely powered-down, the wires within him seemed to react to his touch. “I need you to increase your sensitivity by one point seven five percent at the rate of point five increments per—”

Jesse moaned. A deep, delicious moan that sunk down into the pit of Hanzo’s stomach. Hanzo couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jesse’s face. He couldn’t recall ever programming the flush that bloomed across Jesse’s cheeks, or the way his eyelids fluttered in the light. 

“You increased your sensitivity too fast,” Hanzo said, the tips of his fingers barely brushing against Jesse’s core.

“What can I say?” Jesse let out a breathy laugh. “I’m an impatient man. Even more so with a beauty like you on my lap.” 

To make his point more clear Jesse rolled his hips against Hanzo’s. Hanzo may not have recalled building in a lot of smaller details, but he sure did remember the long list of demands Jesse had for everything below the waistline. If Jesse’s smirk was anything to go by, the android was recalling that night as well. “Say, sweetheart, remember how you told me that you had to upgrade me to the extra-large model to make sure everything fiiiiohhhsweetheaven!”

Hanzo rubbed his thumb against Jesse’s core, his fingers caressing the connectors that attached the wires to the dark metal. Jesse moved beautifully, his inner pistons making his chest heave in perfect imitation of deep breaths. He tried to think of words, any words at all, to describe the beauty below him. But all coherent thoughts of poetry or important testing vanished as Jesse firmly grabbed his ass with both hands. Hanzo hooked his arm around Jesse’s back for support as he ground against Jesse’s lap, eager to eke out more moans from the other man. 

“What do you need?” Hanzo hissed, his fingers rubbing Jesse’s connectors in time with the motion of his hips. “Tell me.”

Jesse’s mouth opened only for a crackle of static to swarm out between his words. “Just, just want to feel you, feel you, you, Hanzo, Haa-anzo Hanzo!” 

That was enough to make Hanzo slow down. He moved his hand away from Jesse’s core, eliciting a soft whine from him. “Jesse? Are you alright? Your voice modulator is suffering from an overloaded—”

“Fine!” Jesse desperately rolled his hips again, the static still lingering around the edges of his voice. “I’m fine! Darlin’, I’m better than an ice cream social with unlimited toppings and extra whipped cream, I promise!”

Hanzo’s stomach untwisted. “With a description that odd, you must be. I do not wish to hurt you; that is all.”

“You ain’t hurtin’ me a bit.” Jesse removed his synthetic hand from Hanzo’s rear to trace the tattoo up and down his arm. “It’s just overwhelmin’, that’s all. Being able to feel you inside me. Holding me. I can feel the curve of your fingerprints and the blood flowin’ under your skin. No, sugar, it doesn’t hurt at all. Why, I reckon it’d feel a bit like this.” 

Too late did Hanzo realize that Jesse’s far more robotic hand had moved to the front of his pants. There was a brief chill as Jesse freed Hanzo’s aching cock from its constraints, but it was soon embraced by his metal hand. Hanzo eagerly bucked his hips against the hard yet pleasantly warmed metal. His breath grew ragged as he moved in time to Jesse’s strokes. 

The android let out a deep, sonorous chuckle as he gazed up at Hanzo with heavy eyes. “Look at you. You’re a damn work of art, beautiful.”

Those words touched Hanzo deeper than he had ever thought they would. Driven by the want, no, the need to show Jesse exactly which of them was the work of art, he plunged his hand back into Jesse’s chest. He moved his fingers around the wires, tugging them hard enough to get another static-filled groan from the android. The two men moved together as one, pulling and giving while their voices mingled together in a harmony far sweeter than they could ever dare to sing. 

It was a miracle that Hanzo heard the slight hiss that signaled Jesse’s coolant systems coming online through the noise. Jesse’s body was on the edge of overstimulation and was preparing to recover from whatever came next. And Hanzo in that moment knew he wanted to see what that was. He tightened his grip around Jesse’s armored core, covering his sensors completely so all the android could feel was Hanzo. Jesse’s lips parted, but no sound came out besides the whine of the coolant system within him. 

Hanzo swallowed the noise with his lips, scratching his thumbnail against Jesse’s core. In a flash Jesse’s body went from pleasantly warm to worryingly hot as his systems overloaded on pleasure. The android shuddered once, twice, his body going stiff before a faint whirl signaled the release of coolant through his systems. All it took Hanzo was a few lazy thrusts against Jesse’s still-cupped metal hand before he came as well, spilling out on Jesse’s stomach, thankfully out of reach of any exposed wires. With his own body overloaded in its own unique way, Hanzo slumped down on top of Jesse. Hanzo, still lost in a haze of pleasure and happiness, did note that the android's body had finally cooled down. 

Jesse shifted his metal arm around Hanzo’s waist. “Glad you put that tarp down first, huh?”

Hanzo snorted into the crook of Jesse’s neck. “I still need to finish my tests. Without any distractions.”

“Aw, really? I thought our little diversion proved I’m fit as a fiddle and ready to—” Jesse lifted up his free hand, only for his entire synthetic arm to detach from his shoulder and fall onto the tarp with a soft crunch. Both men looked at the arm before letting out a mixture of giggles and tired sighs. There was talk of repairs, but soon those words vanished, lost somewhere between kisses.

From the windowsill Soba let out a beep to let everyone know that he detected unusual debris on Hanzo’s bed. When his second beep went unnoticed, he lept off his charging station and scampered up onto the bed to beep directly at the piece of trash his owner and robot-friend were clearly ignoring. With one last beep Soba wrapped himself around Jesse’s forgotten arm, hoping that his owner would remember to clean up in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Tumblr](http://aughtpunk.tumblr.com) for more Overwatch shipping! And don't be afraid to drop a line! I'm lonely! 
> 
> Want to know what happened to Cyber Vale? [Click here!](http://aughtpunk.tumblr.com/post/148519005156/hey-wheres-welcome-to-cyber-vale)
> 
> And check out [My Blog](https://aughtpunk.wordpress.com/) for updates and original fiction!


End file.
